


Feels More Like A Memory

by Nevergonbepresidentnow



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Final Thoughts, Hamilton Lyrics, Historical, Historical References, John Dies, John reflects on life, M/M, New Lyrics, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Wordcount: 100-500, i still suck at tags, rewritten lyrics, the world was wide enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevergonbepresidentnow/pseuds/Nevergonbepresidentnow
Summary: The end of the "The World Was Wide Enough" from John's perspective as he is dying at the Battle of Combahee River.





	Feels More Like A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Your best work happens at 1:30 am righht?

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Is this where it gets me, on my back, the enemy surrounding me? I see it coming, do I scream or fire my gun or let it be? There is no pride, no glory.

British soldiers, all around me, maybe the last faces I ever get to see. I'm about to die and we were so close to victory. When my daughter tells my story is this the one she'll tell of me? What if this battle is my legacy?

Legacy, what is a legacy? It's fighting for freedom you'll never get to see. I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me. I'm too young to die, I have so much left to be. A daughter, across the sea I'll never meet. 700,000 slaves who will not be freed. And Alexander, his sweet face that is now just a memory. America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me. You let me make a difference, even though I won't live to see our pain's deliverance. I sought out death too eagerly, what a shame, I haven't done enough. Will you forget my name? I wish I could stay but I'm running out of time.

I'm running out of time, i'm running out of time, i'm running and running and running and my time's up.

Wise up. Eyes up.

_Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away._

I catch a glimpse of the other side. Fallen comrades lead a soldiers course on the other side. My brother's on the other side, he's with my mother on the other side. Everyone is watching from the otherside. Teach me how to say goodbye.

And rise up, rise up, rise up.

_Alexander._

Have a good life. Treat Eliza right. Do something great. Congratulations on your son. Such a shame for me this is the end. Him and Frances could have been great friends. I know you'll be a great father, you'll be fine. I'd gladly join any fight if it meant having you at my side.

My love take your time, I'll see you on the otherside.

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
